I. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle axle housings, and more particularly to a stamped axle beam housing adapted to provide rigid structural support for a steering assembly.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known motor vehicle constructions in which axle shafts are enclosed within an axle housing. While such housings can be made from a casting process, such a process requires intensive metallurgy control. Consequently, it may be appreciated that production of vehicle parts by stamping the parts from sheet material is substantially less expensive and thus more desirable for mass production purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,108,114 to Alden discloses an axle housing formed from two separately stamped pieces which are joined together by welds along mating edges of each piece. In addition, the pieces form an enlarged central portion which is open at the front and back so as to receive the differential gear housing, and a tubular brake spider hub can be received over and mounted to the ends of the axle housing.
Other previously known multiple piece axle housings require numerous manufacturing and assembly operations. U.S. Pat. No. 1,903,088 to Blackmore discloses an axle housing structure comprising a plurality of individually stamped parts which must be secured together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,444 to Nobutomo et al discloses a multiple piece axle housing including a flat tubular portion which provides a mating surface to which a fender can be welded. U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,399 to Bokovoy et al discloses an axle housing construction which includes means for lockingly engaging the housing with a brake backing plate and a bearing retaining cover.
None of the known prior art references disclose an axle housing construction in the form of a beam which forms a mount for a steering assembly for the motor vehicle. In particular, none of the previously known axle beam housings include any support for a steering knuckle. Moreover, none of the known prior art references teach any means for securing or supporting a steering gear assembly upon the axle housing.